


Takže... vy a ochranca...

by titania7



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania7/pseuds/titania7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po tom, čo niekto uniesol Felicity Smoakovú prichádza Arrow za kapitánom Lancom, aby mu pomohol. Ten súhlasí, aj keď nemá ani tušenia, kto sa pod tou maskou skrýva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takže... vy a ochranca...

̎ ̎Na zvyšok dňa si beriem voľno, zvládnete to tu aj sami ̎ povedal kapitán Lance kolegovi.. Pobúchal ho po ramene, vzal si veci a chystal sa odísť prednými dverami, keď s všimol ten telefón. Jeho telefón. Ten, ktorý mu dal Arrow pred viac ako dvoma rokmi, aby mu pomáhal. Najprv mu Quentin vôbec neveril – tak ako každý iný normálny poliš. A pozrite sa, kde bol teraz. Tomu chlapovi veril ako skoro nikomu, a to napriek tomu, že nemal ani tušenia, kto sa pod tou maskou skrýval. Vedel len, že chce pomôcť mestu rovnako ako on, nech to stojí čokoľvek. Vďačil mu za veľa. Zachránil mnoho životov, nehovoriac o Malcolmovi Merlinovi, alebo tých super silných chlapoch pred ôsmimi mesiacmi.  
Telefón sa rozsvietil a Lance sa uistil, aby ho okrem neho nikto nevidel. V esemeske stálo: Zadný východ. Hneď. Len z tých troch slov Quentinovi prebehol mráz po chrbte. Musí to byť niečo vážne, lebo toto sa ešte predtým nikdy nestalo. Poobzeral sa okolo seba a nenápadne zmenil smer. Otvoril zadné dvere, potichu ich za sebou zavrel a otočil sa.  
A tam stál, tak ako vždy, pod schodmi a čakal naňho. Keď ho Arrow začul, hlava mu vystrelila nahor. Aj keď mu Lance nemohol vidieť do tváre, len bradu zarastenú krátkym strniskom, všimol si zmenu oproti jeho zvyčajnému správaniu. Bol nervózny. Strnulý, a prešľapoval z nohy na nohu. Lance sa ponáhľal dole schodmi, a už už sa ho išiel opýtať, čo sa stalo, keď ochranca prehovoril. Napriek tomu, že používal hlasový modulátor, mu bolo v hlase cítiť paniku.  
̎ ̎Uniesli Felicity Smoakovú ̎ povedal Arrow.  
Akonáhle Lance začul jej meno, zmocnila sa ho hrôza. Pred očami sa mu zjavila drobná blondínka s okuliarmi a krikľavo namaľovanými perami, a ozval sa v ňom otcovský inštinkt. Tak ako to bolo aj s jeho dvoma dcérami, chcel ju chrániť. Nechcel, aby sa jej niečo stalo, a podľa ochrancovho výrazu to nechcel ani on. Lance sa rýchlo spamätal.  
̎ ̎Ako?! A ako je to už dlho? ̎  
̎ ̎Pár hodín. Dozvedel som sa t len pred chvíľou, keď som našiel odkaz od únoscu. ̎ povedal Arrow strnulo.  
̎ ̎Vieme, kto to je? ̎  
Ochranca mu podal odkaz, ktorý únosca zanechal. Nepodpísal sa, no podľa odkazu to bolo úplne jasné.  
̎ ̎Ten bastard. ̎ zahrešil Lance. Ten únosca sa volal Josh Danton. Lance si ho pamätá dobre, lebo pred mesiacom po ňom spolu s ochrancom išli. Bol to vykrádač bankových účtov, dosť nebezpečný. Zomrelo kvôli nemu päť ľudí, vrátane Quentinovho známeho z okrsku. Bol to dobrý hacker a nikdy nepracoval sám. Nakoniec ho dostali s pomocou Felicity, ktorá lokalizovala jeho polohu, a potom to už šlo ľahko.  
̎ ̎Myslel som si, že má sedieť v Iron Heights! Ako sa odtiaľ dostal? ̎  
̎ ̎Očividne mal Danton konekcie. ̎ odpovedal mu Arrow ̎Chce sa mi pomstiť ̎  
̎ ̎Ale prečo uniesol ju? ̎ nechápal Lance.  
Vtedy ochranca stŕpol a neodpovedal. Otočil sa k Lancovi a povedal:  
̎ ̎Pomôžte mi dostať ju späť a jeho späť za mreže. Prosím. ̎  
Bolo to to posledné slovo, ktoré ho šokovalo, no odpovedal takmer okamžite.  
̎ ̎Máš nejakú stopu? ̎  
̎̎Felicity mu nejakým zázrakom stihla dať sledovací čip bez toho, aby si to všimol. Mám jeho lokáciu, no bez vás to nezvládnem kapitán. ̎  
̎̎A čo tí tvoji známi? Harper a iní? ̎  
̎ ̎Nie sú práve...v dosahu. Potrebujem vašu pomoc, Danton určite nebude sám. ̎ vysvetlil ochranca. Otočil sa a vyrazil smerom k svojej Ducati.  
̎ ̎Budem vás navigovať ̎ zavolal za Lancom.  
O dve minúty už sedel v aute a nasledoval ochrancu k miestu, kde Danton držal Felicity Smoakovú.  
«««»»»  
Po pätnástich minútach zastavili pred opusteným skladiskom v Glades, a Lance vystúpil z auta.  
̎ ̎Ako dlho si vravel, že ju Danton má? ̎  
̎ ̎Niekoľko hodín. Nezistil som to, pokiaľ som sa nevrátil... ̎  
̎ ̎Nevrátil kam? ̎ podozrievavo sa spýtal Lance a predstavil si tajnú miestnosť podobnú Batmanovej skrýši. Nemohol si pomôcť. Ochranca neodpovedal. Kým sa ponáhľali k zadnému vchodu, Lance si zašomral popod nos, ale dosť nahlas, aby ho Arrow počul:  
̎ ̎Aj ty máš niekedy taká pocit, že toto partnerstvo by fungovalo oveľa lepšie bez všetkých tých tajomstiev? ̎ ani na to nič nepovedal.  
Pristúpili k dverám. Boli, samozrejme zamknuté, no ochranca ich vtedy vykopol. Lance sa naňho s prekvapením pozrel. Ochranca ukázal nad nich a Quentin zbadal bezpečnostnú kameru.  
̎ ̎Vedia, že sme tu, nemalo by zmysel byť potichu. ̎ s tým vykročil dovnútra, Lance s nabitou zbraňou za ním. Ocitli sa na chodbe ktorá sa stáčala len doprava. Keď prišli k rohu, ochranca sa naňho pozrel výrazom, ktorý hovoril Priprav sa na boj. Priložil šíp na tetivu a obaja vybehli spoza rohu.  
Lance rýchlim pohľadom zhodnotil situáciu. V chodbe, ktorá viedla len ku schodom, pred nimi stálo päť vysokých mužov. Určite Dantonovi poskoci, pomyslel si Lance. Zatiaľ čo Arrow poslal jednému z nich do hrude šíp a tým ho zneškodnil, Lance sa vrhol na ďalšieho. Niekde v kútiku mysle mu hlas hovoril, že ochranca už nezabíja, no Lance ten hlas zahnal späť. Svojho protivníka zasiahol guľkou do nohy, a ten sa zvalil na zem. Keď pristúpil k ďalšiemu z nich, všimol si, že na zemi ležal ďalší chlap s dvoma šípmi v srdci. Chlap skočil po Quentinovi a ten sa ledva stihol zareagovať. Tvrdo dopadol na zem, a ako sa k nemu znovu blížil, namieril naňho zbraň a vystrelil, tento krát do hrude. Chlap sa zvalil na zem a už nevstal. Zostal ešte jeden.  
Všimol si, že ochrancov luk ležal na zemi, a že tí dvaja spolu bojovali bez zbraní. Boj sa odohrával veľmi rýchlo a na nepriateľovi bolo jasné, že to má vopred prehraté. Ochranca naňho útočil rýchlo a bez zaváhania, bol ako chladný, smrtiaci tieň útočiaci zo všetkých strán. Vtedy ten chlap urobil veľkú chybu.  
Keď sa na Arrowa zahnal, aby ho udrel päsťou, ochranca bol rýchlejší a uhol sa mu. V ďalšej sekunde bol už Arrow za ním, obmotal mu jednu ruku okolo krku, chytil ho za bradu, a druhou rukou mu chytil rameno. Trhol rukou a ozvalo sa prasknutie, keď tom chlapovi zlomil väzy. Lance trochu s nedôverou sledoval, ako ho pustil, a mŕtvy protivník spadol na zem. Ochranca si Lanca nevšímal, a otočil sa ku schodom, po ktorých zbehol už s lukom v ruke. Quentin za ním bez slova vyrazil so zbraňou v ruke.  
Pred nimi stáli len jedny dvere, Keď pristúpil dostatočne blízko, niečo spoza nich začul. Výkrik a následne plač. Zmocnila sa ho panika. Čo všetko jej Danton mohol urobiť za tých pár hodín, čo ju držal? Nechcel na to ani pomyslieť. Ochranca znovu vykročil dopredu, bez váhania rozrazil dvere a vošiel do miestnosti. Lance ho nasledoval, a zbadal výjav pred sebou. V miestnosti stálo niekoľko počítačov, a pri jednej zo stien stál Danton. Stál tvárou k nej a vtedy ju Lance zbadal. Ten chlap ju držal pod krkom a pritláčal ju o stenu. Nevyzerala byť nejako zranená, okrem reznej rany na pravej ruke.  
Danton sa k nim otočil bez toho, aby ju pustil. Zasmial sa, obzrel si ochrancu a Lanca, a otočil sa späť na Felicity.  
̎ ̎Mohol som vedieť, že ťa sem príde hľadať. ̎ a zrazu mal v ruke nôž, ktorý jej následne pritláčal na hrdlo, a odvliekol ju do stredu miestnosti. Felicity potichu plakala a nespúšťala oči z ochrancu. Bolo to, akoby niečo medzi nimi prebehlo. Arrow sa nehýbal, stál so šípom namiereným na Dantonovu hruď. Nechcel, aby sa jej niečo stalo.  
̎̎Ochranca ̎ povedal posmešne ̎práve som sa rozprával tuto s tvojou malou kamarátkou. Či by mi nechcela povedať, kto sa pod tou kapucňou skrýva. ̎ spevnil svoje zovretie a Felicity zalapala po dychu. Danton pritlačil nôž len o trochu silnejšie, a Lance zbadal jedinú kvapku krvi. Otočil sa späť na Arrowa, a tak si nevšimol, že mu Felicity naznačila ústami jediné slovo.  
Čip  
Lance sa pozeral, ako Arrow stlačil malé tlačítko na ovládači na svojej ruke, a vtedy spôsobil malý výbuch na jednom zo stolov, kde ležal Dantonov kabát. Cestou sem mu ochranca povedal, že zrejme tam Felicity schovala ten čip, čo ich k nim priviedol. Vtedy sa to zbehlo veľmi rýchlo.  
Danton sa mykol a hlava sa mu zvrtla v smere výbuchu, takže uvoľnil svoje zovretie a taktiež nôž na jej krku. Stačilo to, aby ho lakťom udrela do brucha, a on ju s bolestivým výkrikom pustil a Felicity bežala ku stene. Ochranca sa postavil tak, aby stál medzi ňou a Dantonom. Ten si uvedomil svoju chybu a pohol sa dopredu, v márnej snahe zaútočiť na Arrowa so svojím nožom. No ten už neváhal. Poslal do jeho hrude tri šípi s takou rýchlosťou, že to Lance takmer nezaregistroval. Dantom padol na zem. Nastala sekunda ticha. Arrow sa pozrel na Lanca a jemne prikývol. A otočil sa k Felicity.  
Stála tam, opretá o stenu, vlasy v cope trochu strapaté, oči červené a po lícach jej stekali slzy. Vydala priškrtený zvuk a pohla sa – rozbehla sa priamo ku ochrancovi. Rýchlymi krokmi sa k nemu blížila a Lance skamenel, lebo si bol istý, keď videl ochrancov výraz, že ju odstrčí, prinajhoršom že aj ona skončí s šípom v hrudi. Dokonca Lance sa ho v tej chvíli bál, po tom, čo všetko urobil. Lebo nikdy to nebolo takto. Nikdy nebol taký neoblomný a nezabíjal len tak. A vtedy sa to všetko zmenilo.  
Ak by sa Lanca niekto spýtal na všetko, čo o ochrancovi vedel, povedal by, že je to samotár. Človek plný nenávisti, no túžiaci po spravodlivosti, chladný a nepredvídateľný. To všetko sa rozpadlo vtedy, keď k nemu pristúpila Felicity.  
Lebo vtedy ochranca roztvoril svoju náruč, a ona sa mu do nej bez zaváhania vrhla. Lance so šokom sledoval, ako tie ruky, ktoré len pred chvíľou niekomu zlomili väzy, nežne chytili Felicity a privinuli si ju na jeho hruď. Oprela si hlavu o jeho plece a on jej zaboril tvár do vlasov. Plakala mu v náručí zatiaľ čo on ju pevne držal a jemne jej krúžil prstami po chrbtici, aby ju upokojil. Lance počul, ako jej niečo šepká do vlasov.  
̎̎̎Je to v poriadku. Si v poriadku Felicity, už som tu. Mám ťa, nedovolím, aby ti znovu ublížil. ̎ a nežne ju pobozkal na vrch hlavy.  
Zrejme si ani nevšimol, keď pustil svoj luk na zem vedľa nej. Quentin stál ako prikovaný a sledoval ten predmet. Nebolo to ako keď bojoval s tým chlapom vonku. Vtedy sa ho snažil zabiť, robiť to čo je správne. No teraz to bolo iné. Akoby odhodil svoju identitu, len aby ju mohol držať v náručí, aby sa mohol ubezpečiť, že je v poriadku. Lance sa cítil, akoby tam nemal byť. Felicity si to zrejme uvedomila tiež, pretože sa trochu odtiahla od ochrancu, ktorý ju ale odmietal pustiť, a usmiala sa na Lanca.  
̎ ̎Ďakujem ̎ povedala slabým hlasom.  
A on sa na ňu povzbudzujúco usmial. ̎To nič. Ste v poriadku Felicity? Čo po vás vlastne chcel? ̎ pomaly povedal.  
̎ ̎No... uniesol ma lebo chcel vedieť kto si ̎ otočila sa na ochrancu. ̎Vravel, že ak mu to nepoviem, tak ma zabije . ̎ Rýchlo zamrkala aby zahnala slzy a ochranca si ju k sebe pevnejšie privinul.  
Všetci traja potom začuli zvuk sirén. Felicity ochrancovi položila ruku na hruď a s pohľadom upreným na dvere povedala: ̎Musíš ísť. ̎  
Rýchlo sa sklonil, a pred Lancovými šokovanými očami ju jemne pobozkal. Potom ju pustil a pristúpil ku Quentinovi.  
̎̎ ̎Postarajte sa o ňu. Znamená pre mňa všetko. ̎ a zmizol vo dverách.  
«««»»»  
O hodinu už Felicity sedela v budove SCPD s dekou okolo ramien a so šálkou horúceho čaju v rukách. Ranu na ruke a na krku jej ošetrili. Lance k nej pristúpil a sadol si pred ňu.  
̎̎Felicity, za chvíľu vás môžem pustiť, no chcem sa s vami ešte porozprávať. ̎ slabo prikývla a on pokračoval.  
̎ ̎Zistili sme, že tí chlapi, ktorí Dantonovi pomáhali, patrili do zločineckého gangu z Glades, ktorý sa polícia snaží už dlho chytiť. Zabili mnoho ľudí, a v podstate by ich v Iron Heights čakal rovnaký trest. Zaslúžili si to. ̎  
Znova prikývla. V podstate ju už mohol pustiť, no nedalo mu to. Stále si pamätal, čo sa v tej miestnosti stalo. Po chvíľke ticha sa naňho Felicity konečne pozrela a on prehovoril.  
̎ ̎Takže... vy a ochranca... ̎ videl, ako sa začala červenať, a znovu sklopila pohľad k svojmu hrnčeku.  
̎ ̎ Čo chcete počuť kapitán Lance? ̎ spýtala sa ho trochu zahanbene a rozpačito. Sledoval ju s úsmevom na perách. ̎No, len som netušil že má ochranca k niekomu až takto blízko. ̎ priznal.  
̎ Možno zabúdate, že pod tou kapucňou sa skrýva skutočný človek. ̎ zamrmlala tak, aby ju počul.  
̎ ̎To máte možno pravdu Felicity. ̎ povedal a ona vstala, poďakovala sa za záchranu života a za čaj, a zberala sa na odchod, keď za ňou Quentin zavolal.  
̎ ̎Len... ̎ otočila sa k nemu s otázkou v očiach. ̎Chcel som vám len povedať, že som rád. ̎ zatvárila sa šokovane. ̎Pri tom, čo robíte, potrebujete niekoho, aby na vás dával pozor a som rád, že je to práve on. Zmenili ste ho. ̎  
Usmiala sa, a zaželala mu dobrú noc.

**Author's Note:**

> Vďaka za prečítanie, toto je len môj druhý pokus :) Ak sa vám páči, potešte autorku komentíkmi alebo kudom


End file.
